lewis_professional_wrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Dai Thorn
Biography Jake “Dai” Thorn is a professional wrestler who is currently signed with Lewis Professional Wrestling (LPW) under the ring name Dai Thorn. He was born on 6th of June 1996 in Seattle, Washington. Thorn is widely regarded as the modern Anti-Christ by many conspiracy theorists and they claim that “All the black stars aligned when this boy came into the world”. His parents Ian and Felicity Thorn lived in a haunted house in Seattle and they would have to drive over a hill to get sunshine as their residence was a permanent rain area. They would be lucky to get overcast on Christmas Day. They would also have a rare oddity as their one and only son took 2 years of pregnancy to be given birth to. And on 6/6/96 Felicity gave birth to him in a graveyard because they didn’t make it into the hospital in time. Some believe this fuelled the curse of this “Satan-Child”. When Felicity gave birth to him he ripped her open at the exit and caused her immense pain. Mother’s love allowed her to continue, she looked down at this large newborn and softly said “Jake” giving him his birth name. the child then screamed “Dai!” at his mother and he kicked her head into a gravestone. His father tried to get control of his newborn son but Dai used his fully grown teeth and bit deeply into his father’s neck and blood was pouring. Dai cut his own umbilical cord with his father’s pocket knife and stuffed it away in a perfect manner. He used the remainder of the cord to choke out his mother by tying a noose and hanging her from a scarecrow. He then used the pocket knife to stab his father to death. He then walked himself to an orphanage and pretended to be an abandoned baby and he was taken in, never to be found killing of murdering his parents at new-born age. For the years to come, the orphanage in Seattle was heavily disrupted by Dai. He would draw upside down crosses on the walls and he would burn the bibles. He also hated all the other children there and constantly would bite them if they tried to talk to him. He also had to be controlled by the adults at the orphanage because at a young age Dai would hurt himself willingly and enjoy the pain. For a while the doctors in Seattle prescribed them with tranquilizer so that whenever Dai went out of control they would put him unconscious so he wouldn’t do any damage to himself. One thing Dai loved to do at a very young age was watch ECW. He enjoyed watching people put themselves in unbelievable pain for fun. He vowed to one day be a part of ECW. The orphanage didn’t like it when he watched it, but it was one thing that would stop him from hurting the other children. In 2001 when ECW was bought out by WWE, Dai went on a rampage killing other children in the orphanage and he was obscenely furious about ECW being non-existent. The orphanage had no choice but to send him away to a juvenile centre in Counties, New Zealand where there is a High Suicide rate. This was done so that suicide statistics in Washington didn't get affected. After Dai had done his time in the prison he was adopted by a family in Auckland who are extremely wealthy. Dai was troublesome around these new parents, as they gave him a big allowance to spend, however he would spend his money on tattoos, cigarettes, blades and on submissive prostitutes. In 2012 his adoptive parents’ extended family were all staying for a family reunion. One night he got out a band saw, rope and masking tape in which he would tie up his family members in their sleep, tape their mouths shut and Cut their brains out with the band saw. He did this one by one until all of his family members were dead corpses. He now has the collection of dead bodies in one room and he sleeps next to them. Dai claims that sleeping next to dead bodies is more pleasurable than an orgasm. For the next few years Dai used his parents’ unlimited money to spend on living, and on his demented hobbies. His parents owned their property and all bills were paid 50 years in advance. It is very rare that someone comes to the door of the house but the ones that do are slaughtered by Dai and added to his collection of dead bodies. He also trained to wrestle with these dead bodies as his opponents and he uses whatever he can buy or find as weapons. In late 2014 he sent in a tryout video to Gareth Lewis and he was signed to LPW (Lewis Professional Wrestling) in 2015. He is now enjoying the pain of being hurt in the ring as his love for depression grows stronger. Timeline Championships and accomplishments Personal Life In Wrestling Finishers * Cutter (Arm-trap neckbreaker) * Hangman ''(Standing Rear Naked Choke) '''Signatures' * ''Feel My Pain ''(Inverted Headlock Backbreaker) * ''Die! Die! Die! ''(Grounded Choke) * Suicide Dive